


Mikaela Meets Pepper

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mine, Ours, Yours [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mikaela starts work for Tony Stark and meets Pepper Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikaela Meets Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a small prologue to "Hers". Beta'd by both errian_sadow and merfilly.  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and obvious canon details are not mine.

She had been angry and hurt after the breakup with Sam. Blamed him for the painful hurt in her heart.

She hadn't expected the Autobots to take her and allow her to live among their number in spite of the protests from N.E.S.T and their other human allies in the government. She was theirs now and they were hers.

They cared for her in ways that Sam hadn't done for her with his actions. And she could admit that she might have used him in return.

What she hadn't expected was for the Autobots to pull some hidden strings and get her into a position to investigate one of the richest men in the known world, Tony Stark. A position that meant working on the man's cars when he didn't want to do it himself.

Prime had wanted to know how the man could be useful to him and what weapons his own company was now creating. If they were going to be a danger to his Autobots, his family.

What she hadn't expected was meeting the man's assistant, Virginia Potts. She was more beautiful than all of the women she had ever dared to look at when she had been with either Trent or Sam, she was a divine goddess. Smart, sophisticated, and beautiful at that. How she hadn't been driven away from Mr. Stark before her arrival, she did not know, though likely due to that the fact that she was good at her job. Perhaps her investigation of Tony Stark wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
